


Christmas Lights Special

by Julie13, LyNne96



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Smut, Pentagon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie13/pseuds/Julie13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyNne96/pseuds/LyNne96
Summary: Collection of fluffy one-shots of female reader with pentagon members, all set during christmas season.These stories were part of a project on tumblr, of the blog @ksmutclub, meaning that they provided all the prompts that originated all of these stories.They can also be found on tumblr, on our blog @julyarchives
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Reader, Jo Jinho | Jino/Reader, Jung Wooseok (Pentagon)/Reader, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Reader, Ko Shinwon/Reader, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Reader, Yan An/Reader, Yang Hongseok/Reader, Yeo Changgu | Yeo One/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. A Little Christmas Magic (Wooseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Christmas Day, Czech women throw a shoe at their house to determine if they’ll get married in the new year. How the shoe lands is key: if it lands with the heel facing the house, the woman can expect to be single throughout the next year.

It was a snowy Christmas night and you were gathered with all your closest friends to celebrate. It was everything perfect, the view outside of snow falling down, the warm candle lights inside, everyone together in the living room celebrating and hugging by midnight. It felt really good. **  
**

Even though you were filled with joy and gratitude for such an amazing evening, you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of all your friends that were celebrating as a couple. It was a perfect romantic night, but you had no one to share it with in that sense. It was especially hard since you currently hold feelings for Wooseok.

You came to terms that having feelings for your best friends was something really complicated, and you just couldn’t risk years of friendship over feeling that you were okay in keeping just for yourself. But you always thought the holidays were the most romantic time of the year, and it was extra hard to ignore all of that.

You tried your best to hide it, but somehow one of your girlfriends ended up noticing you.

“C’mon,” she said “I have something my grandma taught me that might cheer you up”

She grabbed your arm and guided you outside.

“It’s freezing! And I’m fine, really, you don’t have to worry.” you protested, but it was useless.

She stopped facing the house, and out of nowhere said the most unexpected thing you could have heard that night:

“Give me your shoe” she announced, reaching her hand out for you

“What?”

“Your shoe, c’mon” he moved her fingers, hurrying you up.

You end up deciding to not protest, just following along, handing her one of your sneakers, trying to balance yourself in one foot so you don’t dip your sock in cold wet snow

“On Christmas Day, Czech women throw a shoe at their house to determine if they’ll get married in the new year.” She explained focusedly, grabbing your dominant hand and placing the shoe on your palm before proceeding. “How the shoe lands is the key: if it lands with the heel facing the house, the woman can expect to be single throughout the next year.“

“This is stupid, I’m not even dating anyone, how am I supposed to get married next year?” you rolled your eyes and laughed.

“Just try it, you have nothing to lose anyway” She encouraged.

“Fine” you chuckled “But I’m sure it this stupid shoe will throw in my face that I’m single as hell.”

“Less talking, more throwing” she gave the final word

You stared at her one more time, shaking your head and laughing, before putting to use your poor baseball skills and launching the shoe towards your house.

Everything happened too fast. Your eyes followed the sneaker as it flew through the air, and as it went closer toward the front door, Wooseok came out of it. It was a matter of seconds, you didn’t even get the chance to give him a warning when it landed forcefully against the top of his head with a loud thump.

“Ouch!” he yelled, rubbing his hand against the sore spot and messing his hair “what was that for?!”

You just couldn’t answer the poor guy straight away, to busy trying to catch your breath while you and your friend leaned against each other, laughing your asses off

“Ok,” you said to your friend “what does it mean when the show hits your crush in the head?”

She winked and motioned her head towards a very wide-eyed Wooseok, looking like a confused kid, which you always find so endearing when it happens. Her mischievous grin said it all. You just punched her lightly in the shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Wooseokie” you finally managed to answer, and started hopping your way to him “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it just got me by surprise” he laughed softly “I came to check what the hell you guys were doing out in the cold, I didn’t expect to be attacked like that.”

He extended his hand to you, helping you balance while you struggled to put your sneaker back on.

“She just wanted to follow a weird tradition from her grandma’s country” you explained to him while your friend sneaked back inside, leaving you two alone outside “let me check your head

You tiptoed whilst he leaned down, your fingers moving some soft strands out of the way.

“The good news is you don’t have a concussion” you joked “the bad one is that I might have just given you a tiny bump” you chuckled embarrassedly.

“Out of everything I was expecting this Christmas, getting hit in the head by a flying shoe was definitely not one of them” He laughed, easing off your shame

You just stood there for a while, quietly admiring how the fairy lights romantically illuminated the two of you. When you two felt silent, just staring at each other, you felt yourself blushing

“So,” Wooseok broke the silence “I was actually hoping I could get you alone, I have something I want to say to you.”

“Go on” you encouraged, nervously biting your bottom lip

He took his time, gathering up courage and trying to find the right words to say what he meant to. He started by gently grabbing your hands and holding it in his’, the gesture making butterflies dance around your stomach.

“I’ve been trying to figure this out for a while and the last thing I want is to ruin our friendship.” He was clearly nervous, and you wondered if his heart was beating as fast as yours were. “I like you. Like, for reals like you.”

You tilted your head, a shy smile escaping your lips

“I think we get along so well and, I don’t know, maybe we could date? It’s just…” he continued, and you gripped his hand tighter for reassurance “It’s kinda hard to be near you and feel my heart racing and I get so nervous. You are my best friends and I always thought these feelings were wrong.”

You felt happy tears threatening to fall down off the corners of your eyes, his face tinted with a pretty and delicate shade of pink adorning his hopeful eyes. You let him continue his speech, even though all you wanted to do was to tell him how much you felt the same.

“But it’s not my fault if you have the most beautiful smile in the world.” He sighs “and for so long I’ve really been wanting to kiss you. I always catch myself staring at you and I really hope I didn’t look like a creep at those times, but I always had to stop myself from kissing you out of nowhere.”

“Kiss me.” It was all you could say, your voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

Wooseok looked deep in your eyes before leaning closer, his hands never letting go of yours’. As soon as you stood up on the tip of your toes, your lips met his. It was hesitant at first, you two uncertain of your own boundaries. Being friends for so long, you came to think that this moment would never come, even though you spent uncountable nights dreaming about it. The truth is that those dreams didn’t get any close to reality. It felt more magical than anything I had ever imagined.

It was just a shy peck before you two leaned back again, staring at each other with shy smiles. But you wanted more. You let go of his hands only to wrap your arms around his shoulder, and he reciprocated by embracing you tightly by the waist. The kiss you two shared was deeper this time, and the fireworks exploding inside you were infinite. You two were infinite.

Everything else seemed to disappear. It was just like suddenly all the loud voices inside the house went quiet, as well as the jolly holiday music. The snow didn’t feel so cold and everything else was just blank. It felt like it only existed you and Wooseok. Your bodies pressed together, his hands so gentle on the small of your back, his soft lips and curious tongue exploring your mouth, his silken hair strand sliding in between your fingers. Your world screamed of his presence, and you didn’t want to snap out of it.

When eventually the need for air obliged you two to split, your foreheads remained pressed together, the embrace on each other still in place. 

“Merry Christmas, Wooseok” you said, the happiest smile plastered on your lips.

“Merry Christmas (y/n)”


	2. Hot Chocolate Kisses (Kino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean we’re out of hot chocolate?”

Living five hours away from your parents’ home was always a nuisance but when holidays come it gets even worse. That’s what got you strained in your small shared apartment on December 24th while everyone else went home for Christmas. Well, almost everyone.

In the middle of the year, your flatmate brought up the idea of opening one more vacancy at your apartment as a way of gathering a few more money for the bills. Since he knew a friend that had to leave his home and you did have an extra bed in the small two-bedroom apartment you shared with Shinwon, you accepted his idea.

That’s when you met Kino. He swayed his way into your life, literally. You first met him at a party and your jaw dropped at the fine boy killing it on the dance floor. The surprise was even bigger when Shinwon introduced him as your new flatmate. Since then you two got acquainted but never too close, there was always something off about your relationship with him because you two lacked time to actually know each other since he moved in when the teachers went hard on the tasks.

But Christmas arrived and everyone left to meet their family. Except the both of you, him not being comfortable to go home and you lacking money and willingness to go on a five-hour bus ride. That got you in a kind of resentful mood for the holiday this year, the only thing getting you going was the endless supply of hot chocolate that Kino made and some cliche Christmas movies on every online platform you could sign up for.

The 24th was almost gone and you and Kino were sprawled on the couch watching some movie you didn’t even care about. You got up to get one more cup of hot chocolate to help you ease out the cold and found an empty bottle. You checked on the stove and on top of the dining table but found none.

“Kino?”

“Hm?”

“Where did you keep the hot chocolate?”, you were really frustrated as things were only getting worse. Or maybe you just were too dramatic. Who knows.

“Oh, we ran out”.

“We… ran out? What do you mean we’re out of hot chocolate?”, you turned to the living room, mug forgotten on the sink.

“Yeah, sorry Y/N. We don’t even have milk or powdered chocolate anymore”. Kino sat up straight, stretching out to shake out the sleepiness.

“But- it’s Christmas!”, you pout.

“I know. And that’s the problem. If it wasn’t, the stores would be open and I could go get more ingredients”, he got up and gathered the empty mugs and plates from the room, “but they’re not”.

“Because people have normal Christmas with parties and such, yeah, I know.”. You pouted even more, following Kino to the kitchen.

“You look cute when you pout, Y/N”. 

That put a stop to your whines, a shy smile on Kino’s face and you could feel your face heating up. You sat up on the table and Kino mirrored you and sat on the kitchen counter.

“It even feels like we don’t own chairs”, you laughed shyly, nervous.

“Don’t change the subject, Y/N”, he smiled even bigger. 

“I’m not! I wouldn’t be pouting if you made me more hot chocolate! It’s Christmas, I’m cold, I’m lonely and there’s not even a good movie that we haven’t seen. All that, and it’s only 5 minutes for the 25th!”

“Will you stop whining if I kiss you?”, he leaned forward, a very seductive face on.

“I- What?”. 

“Just thinking out loud. I can’t give you more hot chocolate nor fix your problems but I can give you this, and then maybe you won’t feel so lonely.”.

“Kino! I- Wait. Are you offering out of pity because I’m babbling?”

“Don’t be so dense, come on. Of course not. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since we met at that party. I just didn’t do anything because I was afraid it’d be weird to live with you after that”, he got up, getting closer to you.

“Hm. Maybe it would be the case. But maybe not. You did look amazing there”, you chuckled.

“So, since it’s Christmas and we’re the only lonely ones, maybe you could make my wish come true?" 

It was your time to get up then. You were nervous and shy but you pushed over all that, you wouldn’t let the opportunity pass. Stepping forward, you placed your hands on his chest, his' going to your waist, a comfortable embrace. Kino closed the space first, kissing you gently on the lips, making you shiver. 

"Tastes like hot chocolate”, he said with a soft smile. His eyes were closed and he hummed, his nose brushing against yours gently. You could feel his thumbs caressing you and you debated between closing your eyes or admiring his dreamy face. Kino took the pause to leave light kisses on your face, his eyes opening slowly, his stare making you blush and smile shyly at him. 

You giggled at his hair tickling your nose when he kissed your chin but it died fast when he gave a small peck on your neck. He stared at you then, all playfulness focused on your face, a smug smile permanent on his lips. Kino pulled you closer to him, pecking you on the lips slowly but gripping your waist harder at the same time. That spurred you on, your hand going for his hair, tugging lightly to bring him closer to you, deepening the kiss. Your mind was overwhelmed with all the memories you had of him that you had to suppress in order of the harmony of the house, not wanting to make things awkward by lusting over your flatmate. But this seducing demeanor of his brought every little feeling back to the surface, giving you goosebumps.

Both of you were breathless when you parted, his body irradiating heat in the cold night. You kissed him once again, his hair soft on your fingers and you could feel his muscles bulging from hugging you tight. When your body started to move on its own, choosing a rhythm that belonged to only the both of you, you felt on fire, you had to have him. Kino seemed to read your mind though, his lips twisting into a smirk and tugging on your hand with a whispered, “shall we?”, and wasted no time in pulling you to the bedroom when you nodded eagerly. 

“Y/N, wait!”, he said, stopping right at the door. You looked at him puzzled for a moment, “it’s past midnight already!”.

His eyes lit up in happiness and he squeezed your hand. Kino knew you wanted Christmas to mean something sweet to you again and his care of that at this moment made your heart skip a beat. You threw your arms around his neck and pulled your body flush to his, rush forgotten. He hugged you back, squeezing your middle and kissing your head.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N”, he said against your lips, a dreamy look on his face.

“Merry Christmas, Kino”.


	3. Warm It Up (Yuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look cold. Maybe if I kiss you, it’ll warm you up”

Family Christmas parties don’t always mean fun. Having a big family was nice growing up but honestly, it was becoming more and more of a bore. Hearing the same stories and seeing the same scenes every year was something that took some of the fun away from it. No more exciting gifts but a couple of drunk uncles cracking the same jokes really bummed the magic out of the holiday for you. 

This year was no different, same location, same party, same food, and the same people. Ok, maybe not the same people. Your cousin, fresh from college arrived late and brought a surprise along, a friend. An exchange student who looked kind of lost but extremely cute, his name being Yuto. You thought maybe he’d be your age, maybe a year or so younger but cute nonetheless. 

At one point in the night, as everyone ate and chatted away, you made a run for the balcony, not minding the cold, to get away from the crazy spirited family you had. But getting there, you saw the balcony was already taken by the said cute exchange student. closing the glass door behind you carefully, you cleared your throat to get his attention first but soon noticed that the reason he was so shy and quiet was his lack of experience in your language, even though he studied a lot of it. 

Hours passed with you two talking about holidays, family traditions, and everything at once. The more you two spoke, the more you seemed dazzled by him, your heart beating faster every time he smiled. It wasn’t uncommon in your growing-up culture to have random hook-ups but you knew not everyone was comfortable with that, so you kept to yourself, trying to not make a fool of yourself while you attempted to flirt with your body language. You wanted to laugh at yourself every time you tried to think of ways to woo him. 

“So, we’ve been here talking about me so far, I wanna know you better.” He opened a dashing smile.

You felt yourself blush.

“I don’t know what else to tell, I feel like you’ve heard all the stories” you laughed shyly.

“C'mon, I bet there is more to you than your family’s stories.” He leaned slightly closer, his shoulder now touching yours’ while you two watched the snowy view.

You told him a little more about yourself and he watched you with attentive eyes, never once making you feel like you were boring or uninteresting. Talking to him turned out to be really comfortable and it didn’t take long for you to forget any shyness. You didn’t notice when you moved but when you took in the space around you, you were fully leaning on his side, his bright smile close to your face. Yuto giggled when you looked up, making your face twist in confusion.

“What’s funny?”.

“The cold air you breathed out made my nose itch”, he smiled again, his cheeks pink. Was he embarrassed or was it the cold? You couldn’t know.

When you opened your mouth to apologize, he towered over you, his body now facing your side. His height was something impressive up close like this but you only smiled questioning.

“Do you want my coat?”, he asked, toying with the hem of his heavy snow coat.

“…no? Sorry for the breathing out thing but I’m not that cold.”

“You look cold…”, Yuto looked like he would step closer to you if your bodies weren’t already touching. You turned to face him.

“I’m not-”, his voice thundered through, stopping you mid-sentence.

“You look cold. Maybe if I kiss you, it’ll warm you up". He looked serious, his hand on his coat pockets.

“Is that an actual offer?”, you smiled. He nodded, his hands reaching for yours. 

“I thought you looked cute from the minute I saw you. But then, talking to you, I noticed you’re not only cute but charming and smart. Don’t know if I missed a cue or not, but I’m hoping I noticed your signs right”.

That took you by surprise. Yuto squeezed your hand and you felt like he could hear your heart beating so fast inside your chest. All those weird moves actually worked? Wow.

“You did, actually. Didn’t think it’d work”, you laughed and he followed, a hand now moving slowly to your face. 

He cradled the side of your face, thumb gently caressing your cheek. The anticipation was killing you, so you stretched up and stole a peck of him, making him chuckle. He pulled you closer then, gently touching your lips with his, moving as if savoring the moment. 

His lips were as soft as his kiss, he moved slowly but passionate, tongue gently moving against your lips and quickly moving with yours. The calm energy in the moment was surprisingly sensual and you sighed into the kiss. The hand not touching your face found your shoulder, also gently rubbing it before holding your waist. Your own hands caressing his back on top of his heavy coat. 

Something about the moment made it feel magical, like a cheesy movie scene. The Christmas lights, how he knew exactly your poor attempt to flirt, everything felt amazing. Even when you parted from the kiss, your hands clung to his coat while his hands stayed on you, staring at each other like you two knew that you both felt the same. Yuto smiled brightly again and kissed your cheek.

The spell was broken when a loud banging noise erupted from the living room and you two ran to see what happened. Turns out the party ended the moment some drunk man from your family fell on top of the coffee table and broke it. The house was worse chaos than before and you only had patience enough to let your parents and Yuto know that you’d be going home before getting your coat and beanie and disappearing out of the door. 

“Hey, Y/N! Wait up!”, a shout behind you and rushed heavy stomps made you freeze on the spot. Turning around, you could see Yuto running to catch up with you. 

“Let me walk me home. It’s not safe to walk alone at this hour”, he said, a bit breathless. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re trying to get home with me, Yuto”, you smirked at him, teasing.

“Oh, I thought you’d think better of me than that!”, he laughed.

“Are you better than that?”, you linked your arm with his and adjusted your beanie with your free hand.

“Hm, not sure”, he answered, resuming walking with you, you both laughing. Needless to say, he did get home with you. 

  


Family Christmas parties maybe are boring still but since last year, yours got so much better. After Yuto got home with you, it wasn’t long before he got home to you on a daily basis. He invited you out the next day you met and the more you knew him, the more you wanted him to stay. And so he did. He finished college mid-year and got a job in your town, so he had all the reasons to stay, especially you. You reflected on your Christmas luck as he spoke to your family and you could only be grateful for his guts to be forward with you a year ago.


	4. Perfect Gift (Yeo One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening one special gift on the night before.

You loved Christmas. The decor, the cooking, the festive spirit that came over everyone, everything was lovely to you. Your house was looking the part, fairy lights hung outside with the little Santa, inside had a beautiful Christmas tree with colorful ornaments, not to mention the table cloth with reindeer you bought just for the occasion. You smiled to yourself as you finished getting the house ready for the holiday even though you only had time to do it on Christmas eve, your work only letting you breathe on the day before the holiday. 

Checking your phone for the first time after hours, you noticed a text from your boyfriend saying he’d be a bit late to arrive and you sighed, feeling bad for him as you knew his company usually made him overwork. Responding with a cute emoji and encouraging words, you got to work on the food for the night. 

You dated Changgu for almost two years now and you couldn’t be happier. He was everything you dreamed of and more, your house being more of a home to you both than anything else. His charming smile and lame jokes made you happy, his soft personality and gentleness making you fall more in love with him as the days went by. Smiling to yourself as you recall your life with him, you finished dinner and went showering, the cooking taking more time than you planned. 

As you finished your makeup, you heard the keys on the front door and got up, a little package in hand. Changgu stood by the tree, carefully placing a small box of his own under it and you joined him without a word, placing yours next to it. You exchanged smiles and he hugged you tight, soft “hello” hanging from your mouth. You stepped back to admire him, he was dressed almost formally with jeans pants and a button-up shirt, completed with a suit jacket. You could see he was admiring you as well, the choice of a red dress with short heels being the right one. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who thought of dressing up”, you chuckled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit with you in the living room. 

“Even if it’s just the two of us for the evening, it’s still an event, right? Had to dress up like it”, Changgu put his arm around your shoulder, hugging you from the side, “you look beautiful”. 

“You’re very handsome as well”, you lightly kissed his cheek. “Should I get the wine? The meat’s in the oven, so it may take a while”. You got up when he nodded, grabbing the cold wine and two glasses from the kitchen. 

The part of South Korea that celebrates Christmas has the tradition of trading gifts and gathering their families on Christmas eve. But because of his work and yours, you couldn’t meet his family for the party on the 24th, so you decided to have a celebration at your house, just the two of you. The week before, you two managed to find some time to go shopping for gifts for everyone, his and your family, and it was agreed to meet his family for lunch and yours for dinner on the 25th. 

Changgu was as charming as ever, the talk flowing all night, even during dinner. You could feel your love for him growing the more you stared at him talking about his past Christmas and his stories, him always paying attention to your words when you shared your own past experiences. The dinner was very tasty and you felt proud, especially after his compliments and even apologies for forgetting to buy a proper dessert. Although his eyes lit up when he remembered a chocolate bar he bought for you some days before and he had put it away without telling you, as a surprise that failed. 

After dinner, you two kept on talking and you were only getting nervous as the time to exchange gifts came closer. When he got up, in silence, you could see he was also nervous. He got the little box from under the tree and cleared his throat, looking very serious. You got up as well, his hand finding yours and guiding you from the couch to the tree. 

“So, I planned a lot of things to say but I just forgot all of them”, he cleared his throat again and even you got nervous without knowing what was going on, “ but I’ll do my best”. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a gift”, you smiled. Changgu smiled back and held your hand tighter.

“See? You always find a calm way to deal with me. That makes it hard to say whatever I want to because there are no words to describe what you mean to me”. 

“Wha-”, you stopped when he took a deep breath and started talking.

“Ever since we started dating I knew you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re smart and independent, loving, and caring. You take care of me and manage to leave me speechless a bunch of times and you know that’s hard”, you both laughed lightly, “and honestly I want to be all that for you. For as long as you’ll have me. You know I’m better with songs than with words sometimes and that’s why I wrote a lot about you but this is bigger than any of that. I want to be the one you lean on, the one to love you and take care of you. Of our family.” Changgu gave you the box in his hand and nodded at you to open it. 

You tore the wrapping apart and found a little velvet box. At this point, you were speechless and on the verge of tears. No way, right? You got this wrong… You didn’t have much time to think before Changgu gently took the box from your hands and started to go lower. 

“So, Y/N. If you’ll have me, I want to be yours. Officially. Will you marry me?”, he was on one knee, eyes watering, mirroring yours. You could see his hands shaking and for a second you forgot how to breathe. A shaky “yes”, left your mouth as you stared at him, forgetting for a second the ring in the little box. 

He got up fast and embraced you, both of you twirling and crying. Actually, he was crying lightly while you sobbed like a mad person. Changgu cupped your face and kissed you gently when you calmed down enough to breathe, your hands caressing his neck, a huge smile on both your faces. When you separated, he took your hand and placed the ring on your finger and only then you admired it, a beautiful silver ring with a white stone. It was simple but beautiful, just like you loved it. 

Suddenly remembering your gift, you jumped up and kissed him again, a long and hard kiss. You separated laughing and you met his puzzled face. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going mad. It’s because I remembered your gift!”. You got your own little box and he laughed at your antics. 

“Y/N, breath!”, he laughed, hands on his hips, watching you moving frantically around him. 

“Okay, so, Changgu. You took me so much by surprise that I was forgetting my own surprise for you! First of all, I want to say how happy you make me feel and how loved I feel when I’m with you. If I could say yes to you a hundred times I would. Nothing will make me happier than marrying you!”, your eyes watered again and he smiled fondly at you. “But I think my gift to you is a complement of your own!”. 

“If you’re giving me a wedding band I will call you psychic”, he couldn’t stop smiling at you. 

“No, it’s not that. Here, open it!”. You gave him the box and he focused on it, quickly opening the wrapping and the little box. He found a key and a toothbrush. 

“Y/N…”, he was clearly surprised but you only chuckled.

“Remember how I said that back in my country there was a saying that living with someone is ‘joining the toothbrushes’? Well, I thought really hard about what to give you and realized that there’s no better moment to ask you this than Christmas but then you came here and proposed. So this is my part of our compromising relationship. That key is the front door key, and yes, I know you have your own but…”

Changgu opened his mouth in surprise, he held the box harder, closing the space between you two and hugging you tightly. You could feel him kissing any part of you he could find, your cheeks, your collarbone, and finally your mouth. 

“Will you move in with me? Permanently?”, you chuckled softly against his mouth. He mouthed “yes” and kissed you again. The kiss was so full of love and promises that you felt yourself cry with happiness. You both kept locked in an embrace and you felt like you could spend the whole night like this. Sighing, you only thanked whatever power in the universe to have put such a wonderful man in your life.

“I love you, Changgu”.

“I love you too, Y/N”.


	5. Meowy Christmas (Yanan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I said UGLY Christmas sweaters, not cat sweaters, we can NOT wear these.”

**  
**“I said UGLY Christmas sweaters, not cat sweaters, we can NOT wear these!” you yelled amused at your boyfriend Yanan. **  
**

“Come on! Why not? You love cats!” He replied, laughing with you. “The cat is even wearing a Santa hat!”

You just shook your head, still chuckling lightly.

The streets were bright with all the Christmas lights, the cold weather didn’t stop you and Yanan from doing your traditional Christmas shopping. You two walked hand in hand, enjoying the winter night and the background Christmas music of the stores. It was a simple tradition, but you two made sure to always follow through. There was just something romantic about mindless walking around, admiring all the holiday decorations around the city and choosing each other’s gifts.

“If you wear the cat one, I’ll get myself a matching one and we can use it as our couple outfit!” He said it, so excited about the pet-themed sweaters, you almost considered obliging.

“I think we can find better ones, babe” you cupped his cheek, looking him deep in the eyes, trying to be convincing.

“Fine.” he pouted, “but you will have to at least get me one that lights up.”

“Like that Rudolph one?” you pointed a couple of racks to his side 

His eyes lit up and he ran towards it, grabbing it immediately

“That’s perfect!” Yanan put it in front of him, posing it for you “I’m gonna go pay for this 

You just laughed again, flashing him a thumbs up. It was your opportunity to sneak away and buy him a surprise gift.

Finishing the purchase, he gladly didn’t notice the extra bag on your hands, so you two simply head off to the streets. His hand absent-mindedly found yours, and you smiled at his touch. For a while there, you simply couldn’t look away from him. He was looking stunning, the winter lights adorning his sharp features, the colors complementing his skin. He truly looked like a prince, and you felt so lucky to be the one that gets to hold his hand. It was one of those moments that you wish to remember forever. 

Then the idea hit you.

"Babe” you called him. “I think there’s something I want to do this Christmas”

“What is it?” He looked curious and excited

“It’s a surprise” you said “to make it up for the lack of cat sweaters”

He laughed and it was the most precious sound you’ve ever heard.

“Alright then, what do we do?" 

"I think I saw the place somewhere along the way, follow me” you finished, turning around in your heels.

You two backtracked until you finally found the studio you were looking for. Stopping in front of the shop, you looked at him and grinned.

“So…” you announced, pointing inside “what do you think of us sending ugly sweater holiday cards this year?”

He shot you a mischievous look before talking

“I don’t know, can we have cat stickers in them?”

“You’re such a dork” you laughed, hugging his waist, looking up at him

His arms immediately wrapped you in a tight embrace, chests pressed together, as he looked fondly at you

“Your dork.” he said.

You couldn’t help but smile, feeling butterflies dance around your stomach. 

And then Yanan gently kissed you. The kind of kiss so soft, like you were his fragile porcelain doll. The kind of kiss so full of love that swept you off of your feet.

When you two pulled apart, it took a few seconds for you to find the words to express everything you were feeling at that moment. Truth was that it wasn’t that complicated.

“I love you” you blurted.

It wasn’t something new between you two, both of you have confessed your feelings multiple times to each other before, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t special every time it happened.

“I love you too, y/n” he smiled shyly, pecking your lips quickly 

“Shall we go inside?” You said, “there is one more surprise.”

He nodded, holding your hand again and entering the store.

You quickly explained to the photographer what you wanted, and it didn’t take long for him to set up the scenario, since it was a basic holiday card.

“Now,” you turned to Yanan, handing him the bag with the gift you bought earlier, “I think we should wear this for the picture.”

He opened the package and as soon his eyes landed on it, he laughed surprised.

“You bought the cat sweaters?!” He almost yelled.

“You were so passionate about it, I felt guilty for making you give it up” you shrugged, happy to see him amused.

He wasted no time in putting them on, and you followed his lead, dressing up in your matching version of his.

“I told you I would make up for it.” You winked.

  


It was midnight at Christmas, you and Yanan were hosting a party for you and your friends at your house. The cat-themed holiday cards were a success and everyone absolutely loved them. You were feeling all types of content for having such an incredible Christmas, filled with love and joy. 

When everyone left, Yanan and you say on the couch, basking in the celebration mood quietly 

“Y/n.” Yanan called you.

“Hm?” You hummed

“I have to confess something,” he said, getting your attention. “there is a reason why I wanted you to have that cat sweater.”

“What is it?” You said, giving him an encouraging smile

“It actually has to do with your Christmas gift." 

"The necklace you have me?” You asked confused

“No, there’s actually another gift” he grinned

He made a quick trip to your shared bedroom, coming back with a fairly big box in hand.

“Here” he put it carefully on the floor “you can open it. I’m sure you will love it.”

You looked at him smiling, trying to figure out his plan, but you simply couldn’t find the answer.

You anxiously tore out the paper, and as soon as you opened the box, a tear started rolling down your cheeks

“Oh my God, Yanan!” You almost yelled, the proud smile on his face looking beautiful as ever. “A kitten?!”

You picked up the small grey cat from inside the box, his big yellow eyes staring at you as he meowed the cutest sound ever. It immediately cuddled up against your chest as you hugged it.

“I think he likes his new mommy” Yanan said

“It’s a boy?!” You said excitedly, and Yanan just nodded. You wanted to hug the kitten harder but were afraid of hurting the small baby.

“Was it a good gift?” He asked voice filled with hope

“I absolutely love it!” You held the cat in one arm and hugged your boyfriend with the free one “I can believe we’re cat parents. We have to take a picture!”

“Wait!” Yanan picked up the cat sweaters that he had brought along with the box “I had the same idea" 

You two laughed together, quickly getting in the outfit, taking the best family picture with you two side by side, holding the new baby kitten between the two of you.

"Merry Christmas, y/n” Yanan kissed your forehead and you nestled upon his embrace, your new cat secure in your arms.


	6. Fresh Tray Of Love (Shinwon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s that smell… are you making cookies?”

“What’s that smell… are you making cookies?”, you heard from the bathroom, not too far from the kitchen.

“Yeah! Come help when you’re done, there’s coffee for you!”, you shouted back, smiling to yourself.

You always believed in the magic of homemade gifts for any special date. It started as a necessity when you had no money and still wanted to bring joy to your loved ones. Now it became a habit, pouring your heart and hard work into someone’s gift made you extremely happy. That’s what you were doing, having decided to bake lots of Christmas cookies for your family and Shinwon’s. 

He was a loving and adorable husband, a major dork but also very handsome. His family took you in and you had a soft spot for them, so the tradition to include them in your special gifts began and even his mother joined in, baking something of her own every year. Shinwon always helped you. He wasn’t used to your unique way of perceiving gifts but found it adorable and joined in, he said it was a way to spend more time with you and a chance to see your artsy work. 

Thinking of his loving smile whenever you made something, crafts or baking, got you distracted and you didn’t hear Shinwon approaching you by the kitchen counter. When a pair of arms circled your waist, you jumped a bit, letting out a yelp and making some frosting fall on your cheek. His laugh broke the silence and you quickly held his arms. 

“Don’t scare me like that!”, you laughed, turning slowly in his arms.

“Sorry, Y/N. But it was just too funny”, he laughed again and cleaned the frosting from your cheek, quickly tasting it. He hummed.

“Is it good?”, he nodded, finger dipping into the tray, collecting some fallen frosting, “great! I tested the recipe your mom gave me last year”. 

“Hmm, tastes perfect. Even better than hers”, he kissed your cheek and went to grab his coffee from the stove. “Don’t tell her I said that”. 

“Won’t do, honey”, you laughed and focused once again on the design of the cookies. 

“What’s this year’s theme?”, Shinwon asked, leaning on the counter to watch you. 

“Snowmen!”, You were so excited about it that you almost shouted it. He laughed fondly, you two were very alike, two hype people and so enthusiastic about what you loved. 

He finished his coffee quickly and set on to help, adventuring with frosting the little snowmen shaped ginger cookies. After you took the butter cookies from the oven, it was a struggle to keep him away from the tray but didn’t stop him from having a blast drawing little outfits for some snowmen with little top hats to match. The morning was splendid with fresh baked cookies’ aroma filling the house and all the love filling your heart. Shinwon was focused on helping as much he was focused on trying to eat the confections you made, laughter is the sound you heard the most. 

You both worked in between kisses and hugs, songs blasting from your phone once in a while, those being cues to take a break and have you two make funny dances with each other and sing along. It wasn’t fair since Shinwon’s voice was like that of an angel but you settled for backing vocal and dancer. You two were completely in love and it showed, the house was full of pictures of you two in various moments and dates, this moment now being one you wish you could keep in a photograph as well. The mess being made around the kitchen didn’t even matter as he laughed all the way and smiled so brightly that made his face hurt, yours following. The gifts were sure to be tasty and beautiful but most of all, they were filled with love, love for the people you were going to give them to, and the love you and Shinwon had for each other.

After all the cookies were decorated, it was time to separate them into packages and that was an issue. Shinwon insisted on having ten cookies on each bag but for an individual gift, you wanted it to have six cookies each. Of course, he had his way, “are you denying people the wonder of your baking?”, and you admitted defeat by letting him do all the work. Smirking to yourself, you leaned on the counter while he worked, your juice fresh and cold. It took him a total of thirteen packages to realize your plan.

“Wait a minute…”, Shinwon slowly raised his head, staring at you. “Am I doing all the work alone? Are you punishing me, Y/N?”.

“Took you long enough, honey”, you laughed as he pouted, arms crossed. 

“I want a refund”, he said, looking serious.

“A refund?”

“A tray of butter cookies. All for me”. 

You smiled, placing the now empty cup in the sink and going to your husband. His crossed arms barely let you reach him but you managed, hugging him as much as you could like this. He was already fighting a smile, his heart too soft for you, but Shinwon was stubborn. Just like you. 

“Half tray”.

“Entire tray”.

“Shinwon, half tray. I don’t have time to bake more than half a recipe. I still have to place the bows on the packages and finish packing the last cookies…”

“I’ll do it. Just bake one more tray, please, honey”, he pouted, even more, his voice going more high pitched as he whined.

“Well, if that’s what you want… I’ll do it. But just because it’s you, babe!”, you giggled, jumping up and going to collect the ingredients.

“… oh come on, not again!”

“All the hard work is yours, honeey!”, you sing off-key, laughing at your own antics.

“Why do I still love you, Y/N?”, Shinwon laughed to himself, getting to work nonetheless. His intention was to do it all to start with, after all, family traditions had to start somewhere and he couldn’t wait to have a bunch of them with you, and maybe some kids. He smiled, thinking that yeah, maybe doing the hard work wouldn’t be so bad.


	7. Mistletoe Business (Hongseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, want to help me get my parents off my back about not having a date?”

“Hey, want to help me get my parents off my back about not having a date?” 

“What?” you asked wide-eyed in disbelief

“Hear me out” Hongseok straightened his back, looking like he was talking business “You said that you will spend holidays alone in your house, right? And my parents nag me every damn year when I come back home alone for the holidays. We just have to hold hands and hug once in a while”

He ended his argument with an unpretentious shrug.

“I don’t know, Hongseok…” You said, not really convinced. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“There will be free food, and my mom is an amazing cook”

“Fine, you got me there. You better get me in a food coma” you rolled your eyes, laughing at your coworker.

You and Hongseok have been working together for a couple of years now, and you can say he’s your favorite person to work with, but your relationship with him ends there, the only few times you two hung out outside your job was at office gatherings at bars after working hours. Nevertheless, you considered him a nice friend, and the thought of not spending Christmas alone was very tempting.

And that’s how you got yourself in the current situation you’re in right now.

“Mom!” Hongseok exclaimed, passing through the front door, carrying both his suitcase and yours’ “I’m home”

You walked right behind him, wishing you could actually hide from doing this, a pinch of regret twisting your guts. Soon his parents show up, receiving him with a big warm hug.

“Mom, Dad,” he steps aside, putting you in the spotlight “This is my girlfriend, Y/N.”

They both received you with the same enthusiastic hug.

“It’s so good to meet you, y/n,” his mom said, “Finally I don’t have to worry if he’s too lonely in the city.”

You really didn’t know how to answer, so you just offered a sympathetic smile, pretty sure that your cheeks were bright pink.

“Come on, darling,” his dad intervened, probably seeing your flustered face “Let the kids get some rest, they had a long trip”

“Right” she answered him, laughing softly before redirecting herself to Hongseok “You two can stay in your room, ok? Your brother and his wife will stay in his’.”

Then it hit you. They think you two are a couple, of course, you will share one single room with him. Probably share a bed too. Oh damn.

He hugged his dad and kissed his mom’s cheeks, wishing them good night.

“Thank you for having me.” You enunciated before following Hongseok further into the house.

You followed him quietly as he walked without looking back. He only broke the silence once you two were inside his room, behind closed doors.

“You look cute when you blush” His words were a pure mockery, but the smirk on his face made you question if that was a flirt.

“Shut up” You answered back, pushing his shoulder lightly “or I will show everyone in the office pictures of all these boy band posters in the wall”

‘I have nothing to hide, you can ask me anything about them and I will proudly answer you, like the fanboy I am" he laughed.

And then the room fell silent.

You say down on the bed as he carefully left the luggage next to his nightstand. The room was really a place you could see Hongseok growing up in. The light blue walls and orange accents here and there really matched his personality. The big mirror next to the wardrobe was something that definitely screamed Hongseok.

“So, I know we didn’t think this before, I totally forgot that sleeping together is a thing” he broke the silence, laughing nervously “I can sleep on the floor and you can have my bed.”

“That’s not fair, you are the one that drove for hours, you deserve the bed” you replied.

“I won’t let you sleep on the floor.” he shrugged casually.

“We can try and share the bed though.” You said, and he just stared at you, pondering whether it was a good idea or not. “Will you be a total creep and jump on me while I’m asleep?”

“Of course not!” He scoffed.

'Then sharing the bed it is.“

  


The next morning you woke up feeling so warm it was almost suffocating. The smell of clean sheets was nice, but the musky scent was what made you hum in satisfaction. And that’s when you remembered you were sharing a bed with Hongseok. 

You opened your eyes and realized you were spooning him, his whole back pressed against your chest and your arms wrapping around his torso.

You slowly pulled back and thanked whatever force of nature that allowed you to wake before him and save yourself from this embarrassment.

Or so you thought.

"Little did I know that you were going to be the creep jumping on me in the middle of the night” his hoarse morning voice made you jump in surprise, which got him laughing a little too loudly.

“It’s not my fault I’m a sleep cuddler!” You said in your defense, hiding your face under your covers. 

“It’s ok, y/n, I know I’m irresistibly cuddly, you can admit” he grinned sheepishly 

“In your dreams” you rolled your eyes.

  


At breakfast, you two were the last ones to join the family on the table, and he introduced you to his brother and sister in law just like the night before to your parents, but this time he snaked one arm around your waist, gently pulling you closer to him. His parents giggle proved that the blush on your cheeks was very evident.

Later you joined him and his mom in the kitchen to help prepare the Christmas Eve feast.

“You look cute in an apron.” You teased him, snapping a picture with your phone and giggling.

“You won’t be laughing once you taste my wonderful mashed potatoes.” He said proudly.

“I didn’t know you were a cook” you said.

“You never cooked for her?” his mom intervened. “I taught you better than that!” She slapped his arm lightly.

You sneaked your phone again, this time taking the cutest picture of Hongseok and his mom, standing shoulder to shoulder, laughing softly as they cooked together.

  


The whole family dinner was so pleasant and fun, you got the chance to know so much more about him, how he was growing up, and the way his family was so proud of him. You felt very welcome too, all of them being so nice to you, which made you feel a little guilty for lying to them like that. 

Skinship became natural for you two as the day went by, and that’s why you were sitting side-by-side on the couch, holding his hand, as the family gathered around the fireplace and told more stories - you particularly loved the ones his brother told about him being a little brat as a kid. 

“I guess you didn’t change that much” you teased, and he flashed you his tongue “just proved my argument.” you finished and everyone laughed.

“Mom…” His brother said a little louder, catching everyone’s attention “did you purposefully hang those mistletoes above the couch?” 

That moment you looked up and noticed the plant above you and Hongseok.

“I guess my trap worked.” she giggled. You could see that he got so much from his mother. “You guys know the rules.”

“Don’t think you’re safe” Hongseok tried to divert attention, pointing above his brother and his wife “you have one too”

They proceed to share a cute peck, and everyone awed in fondness.

“You two are not safe either” his brother replied back.

Hongseok looked at you, who tried to not look panicked. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” he whispered and squeezed your hand in reassurance. 

“It’s okay” you whispered back

You raised your hand and gently cupped his cheek, directing him to get closer to you. Your lips touched softly and butterflies were partying around your stomach. It ended as quickly as it started, and after pulling back you two just stared at each other for a while, shy smiles mirrored in both of your faces. If you were blushing before, right now you must be as red as a strawberry.

“So cute.” his brother teased.

“Shut up.” Hongseok snapped back, and again everyone laughed.

You two shared a secret look, and you caught yourself biting your bottom lip, savoring the tingling sensation that lingered from his kiss.

  


The night followed easy going and light, hugs, and gifts exchanged at midnight, finishing with a round of hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies for everybody. After you all wished goodnight to each other, everyone went away to their respective bedrooms, including you two.

You entered first, trying to figure out how to not act embarrassed around him now that you two were alone and there was clearly a little elephant in the room.

“Hey, y/n” You had no time alone with your thoughts before he called you. “I have something I wanna try”

“Okay…” you turned to face him, not sure what to do. You observed him approaching, hiding something behind his back.

“Do you trust me?” he asked and you nodded in response “close your eyes”

You obliged, but a couple of seconds later he told you that you could open them again. He was standing closer to you, his hand raised above the both of you, and at the tip of his fingers, a mistletoe strand. Your immediate reaction was a soft laugh.

You stared at him, raising eyebrows and smiling, silently asking him if that was serious. 

“You kind of left me wanting for more.” He smirked, biting his bottom lip.

“Oh well, we’re under a mistletoe, we have no choice.” you shrugged, half smiling.

He lowered his arm only to have both of them snaking around your waist, pulling your bodies closer. You immediately wrapped yours around his neck, neither one of you wasting any more time apart.

He kissed you passionately, his strong grip almost lifting you off the ground, his lips hungry for yours’. He kissed you like he meant to do that for longer than a couple of hours since the last one. And if you were being honest you might have wanted it before too.

As you two separated, your foreheads remained pressed together and his grip on you didn’t falter.

“So…” you said “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” he squeezed your waist “I guess it means I liked a little too much pretending you’re my girlfriend.”

“I’m not having a hard time myself either,” you replied, leaning closer and stealing a peck.

“I won’t mind keeping up with this a little longer.” he said.

“Me neither, as long as the kisses are this good.” 

“If you think the kisses are good wait until you see the rest” he flashed you another smirk 

“Don’t ruin it!” you laughed, slapping his chest 

“I’m serious about the other part though” he continued, this time it was his turn to steal another peck “I like the idea of you as my girlfriend. What do you think?”

“Well, why don’t we enjoy pretending a little longer and enjoy ourselves right now, and our future selves can have this conversation once we’re back to the city? So our present selves can continue making out?” you raised one eyebrow suggestively.

“Sounds like a good idea to me” He agreed.

You two started kissing again, this time he grabbed your thighs, and easily picked you up on his lap, only to lay you down on his bed, quickly climbing on top of you.

“Merry Christmas to us” he opened a mischievous grin.

You kissed him passionately one more time like you couldn’t get enough of him.

“Merry Christmas, Hongseok.”


	8. Light Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit a tree lighting ceremony.

The city felt straight from a fairy tale. Lights shining through every street, trees had ornaments and little lights adorning it. Families laughed together and every square was packed full of people, people emanating happiness and joy. Those nameless faces you saw passing by felt part of the Christmas decorations in the city and you laughed to yourself out of joy. **  
**

Your boyfriend stared at you with a loose smile and kissed your cheeks, stopping quickly in the middle of the sidewalk. Christmas shopping this year felt different, Hui took you abroad for a couple’s trip and you took the opportunity to buy gifts for everyone. He arranged for all the items to be delivered afterward, at the hotel you were staying, so you didn’t have to carry shopping bags.

It was the 23rd of December and you sympathize with everyone who was shopping late like you. Little did they know that the reason you were late was your boyfriend, he wouldn’t leave the hotel room for anything, enjoying the bathtub, the tv and never leaving your side. It was a dream come true, a trip alone and on Christmas nonetheless. So now you two were finishing buying everything you needed and he was hurriedly walking with you, hand in hand. 

“Why are you rushing now, Hui?”, you asked, laughing at his concentrated face.

“When you stopped to people watch, I actually saw what time it was, and now we’re late”.

You couldn’t even ask what you were late for before he took off again, you stumbling to catch up with him. 

After a few minutes of walking and Hui checking his phone for coordinates from time to time, you arrived at the final destination and you gasped. Of course, how could you forget? The main reason Hui insisted on coming specifically to this town was the Christmas Tree lighting ceremony that happened every year on the day before the eve. On the 24th, the tree, already lit, was surrounded by many choruses and people from around the world. But the lighting ceremony was something as special as that since it represented the new perspective of a new year and all the brightness of Christmas. 

“I wanted to find the best spot to watch it from down here, couldn’t miss it”, he smiled brightly at you, hand twirling you gently. “See, there’s our room at the hotel”, he pointed straight at the tall building across the street. 

“Are we that close?”, you whispered. 

“We are. I wanted to be down here for the ceremony, wanted to be part of something like this”, he squeezed your hands in his.

You two were whispering even though you were close. The world was buzzing around you, loud noises and voices all around but at that moment, that small confession from your boyfriend made the world fade. Of course, he was already part of something huge, he was an amazing vocalist and producer and was famous but at that moment, inside something so big and worldwide like that ceremony, he wanted to be part of it with you. You felt like crying, Hui meant the world to you and you saw much more than his idol persona, knowing he understood what that meant and reassured how much he wanted that piece of the world with you was so important. In that ceremony, he wasn’t famous, wasn’t important at all, but he was to you. He knew it and he wanted it. Just Hui and Y/N.

The streets got quieter when almost all the lights went off, gasps being heard. Hui had his arms around you, his torso warm against your back, you sighed, content to be there. When the lights on the huge Christmas tree started to shine, starting from the bottom, you felt Hui’s breathing heaving, your hands shaking a bit from excitement. When all the lights got lit up, everyone erupted in claps and whistles, it was as if the city itself woke up to celebrate, everything was so alive. You turned and stared at your boyfriend, tears in your eyes. You could see his eyes were shining too and you couldn’t help but kiss him. It was a peck but it held all your emotions. He chuckled and kissed you once again, fully laughing afterward, he truly was like a kid on Christmas. 

  


The day after came and so came the preparations for the Christmas eve party. You were thankful that the hotel lobby would be the place for the party and all you had to worry about was to dress up nicely. You spent the whole day walking alone in the city to find the perfect dress and shoes for the occasion, nearly missing your beauty day, scheduled especially for the party. Hui left the hotel room early as well, the two of you agreeing to dress up separately to not ruin the surprise. 

When it was almost 7 P.M. you managed to get to the room, waiting in the small kitchen for Hui to leave the bathroom. When the coast was clear you took your time in the tub, using every soap and cream they had and that would be good for your skin. The tub was strategically good since the makeup was basically done and you couldn’t ruin it. Putting on the dress and shoes, you fixed yourself a look in the mirror and was shocked at how perfect you looked tonight. Stepping out of the bathroom, you saw your boyfriend fixing his cufflinks, his tux smooth, and shoes shining. It took your breath away and you gasped in surprise.

Hui looked up and gasped as well, voice clearly failing when he opened his mouth and gaped like a fish. You laughed and twirled cheekily, welcoming his arms when he stepped up to hug you.

“You look more perfect than ever, Y/N”, he breathed.

“You too, Hui. Perfect”, you smiled. You gave him a quick peck and stepped back, checking the clock. “It’s almost 8, we’ll miss dinner”. 

The dinner was perfect, the menu was delectable and the dessert was the best they ever served. Hui kept on talking about his day and was genuinely curious about yours as well, asking all sorts of questions. After eating, the beautiful couple you were, took some time to record videos for both your families and friends, making sure to record a special one for Hui’s members. All eyes were on you and Hui, even though it was a five-star hotel and extremely fancy, you both knew you two made quite the power couple and he led you all night gracefully, feeling proud and in love with you. 

The night went by perfectly, the music and the champagne somehow matching and Hui made sure you had at least three dances with him, surprising you with how he could slow dance. Near midnight, both of you went back to your room, the balcony providing a perfect view of the illuminated tree. It was windy but the weather was nice and warm, no space for coats nor hot beverages so you were enjoying some fancy juice you even forgot the name for. 

The dress you bought came with an echarpe that made it look way more elegant and you held it close to you until Hui delicately took it from you to place it on the couch. Watching him made the butterflies in your stomach fly around agitated and you felt like your heart could burst from love. It was even more special knowing that somehow Hui felt the same way towards you. 

“The countdown is starting, love”, Hui said cheerfully after hearing it come from the lobby.

Both of you got comfortable against the fence and watched as the choruses prepared to burst into singing any minute now. It was a nice silence on your balcony, the tree was very close and so was the view of the people with lyric cards in hand. When the city chimed midnight, all people started to sing at once, making you cry without even meaning to, turning to Hui and smiling, speechless.

“Merry Christmas, my dear”, he whispered, coming close and kissing you passionately. 

“Merry Christmas, love”, you answered, not believing in such a magical holiday.


	9. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did everyone else come with a date?”

You didn’t know whose idea it was, but you had to admit you were feeling excited. Working for a big multi-national company can be tiring, so that’s why your bosses announced they were throwing a winter/Christmas ball before winter break to celebrate the end of the year. You picked a beautiful discreet gown and even got your hair and makeup was done at the saloon. You were truly feeling like a princess.

As soon as you entered the venue, you were left in awe. The place looked like a castle, decorated with Christmas trees and fake snow, full of people having fun taking pictures of the beautiful scenery. The sight made your heart warm up. 

You grabbed yourself a glass of champagne and went around saying hi and chit-chatting with different colleagues and your bosses. You all sat down at a table and just enjoyed the party and each other’s company for a while. The night was pleasant and easy-going, and you couldn’t be more thankful for a well deserved night off like this one.

Suddenly the band announced that the dance floor was open and a slow song started as the couples gathered up and danced peacefully around the room.

Everyone at your table left off to dance, and you stayed behind in your own company, just watching everyone blissfully dance together. It wasn’t long until someone sat down by your side.

“Did everyone else come with a date?”

It was Jinho, your friend whose office you share with and basically the person you get along with the most in the company. He was wearing a well-fitted suit, his hair flawlessly styled and framing his delicate face. You always thought he was good-looking, but tonight he is the most handsome you’ve ever seen him.

“Well, this is a ball, after all, you shouldn’t expect any different,” you answered.

“You got me there.” he laughed sweetly. “You’re looking stunning, y/n.”

“You’re not so bad, yourself.”

In this lighting was hard to tell, but you could swear Jinho just blushed.

“Enjoying the party so far?” He quickly changed the subject.

“Absolutely!” you said excitedly “I just love winter and dressing up too. What’s not to love?”

“Well, wouldn’t you love more if you were dancing too?” Standing up, he offered his hand for you.

“Oh, no, no.” you waved your hands in front of you. “I’m a terrible dancer, I’d ruin your shoes in 5 minutes.

“I think I’m willing to take the chance.” His smile was charming, you simply couldn’t say no to him.

You hesitantly took his hand, to which he held delicately. You two walked to the dance floor still holding hands, and it was your turn to feel flustered because this felt like the most intimate moment you two have ever shared. When in place, he raised the hand that was holding yours, while the other respectfully palmed on your back, to finally start dancing. You kept your eyes on your feet, making sure you were in pace - and not stepping on him. 

“Y/n” he called you softly, barely audible over the string quartet and piano. When you looked at him, he continued. “Keep looking at me, I’ll guide you.”

He then started counting the steps, reassuring you with light nods.

“I’m bad at this” you smiled timorously

“You’re doing great.” he effortlessly calmed you down.

And before you noticed, you were dancing with him without worries, looking into his eyes and trusting him to lead you. You didn’t keep track of how many songs you’ve danced together, but you felt you could dance a thousand more. Everything felt like a fairy tale, and you’ve never imagined feeling like a princess before, but it was all happening now.

You only stopped when the music did so, so your bosses could make the cliché end-of-the-year speech. You two went back to the table, and Jinho stayed behind to grab more champagne for the both of you.

Another coworker sat down with her date and grinned before leaning in for a private conversation

“I didn’t know you and Jinho were a thing” she giggled.

“We’re not.” You laughed embarrassed.

“Honey, the way you two were looking at each other like two birds in love all night long says otherwise.”

“We’re just friends.” you laughed and shook your head, but honestly that got you thinking.

When he came back, he suggested you two went outside for some fresh air, stopping at the top of the stairs on the front of the venue.

“So,” you said in between sips of your drink, “someone asked me if we were dating…”

“Really?” he didn’t seem surprised, but rather amused.

“Yeah…” You didn’t know how to properly respond “did slow dancing get us really that close?”

“Would that be so bad?” He casually held your hand, standing closer to you.

“I don’t know” you bit your bottom lip “you tell me.”

“It didn’t feel that bad back there.” He opened a smug smile “I wouldn’t mind having more of that.” 

“I guess we are a good team” you squeezed his hand playfully

“I dare to say we are a good couple.”

You turned yourself to stand facing him and crossed your arms around his neck, still carefully holding your glass, his’ immediately embracing your waist.

“Well, for us to be a couple there is still something left to do.” You said, feeling bold. 

“I think I might have an idea of what that is” he answered smoothly, voice almost a whisper.

He approached slowly, gaze locked on your lips and anticipation building on your stomach. Your lips first touched ever so lightly, barely grazing against one another, just testing your boundaries. Your eyes finally closed and you just gave yourself completely to him. He kissed you with the sweetness of passion, holding you gently just like he did on the dance floor. You’ve never imagined yourself in this situation, never thought of him more than a coworker and a friend, but now that you kissed him the idea of doing it again has you growing butterflies on your stomach.

He gave you a couple of pecks before simply resting his forehead against yours and smiling innocently.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for ages.” He confessed.

You pecked him again, and he tightened his grip on you.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” you asked

“I can’t just casually say that I think you are an amazing, beautiful, intelligent, and powerful woman and that I admire you so much that I just want to grab you and kiss you all the time,” he says it all with a light tone, but your insides are actually burning with desire for him.

“Well, yeah, that would have been a little intense,” you said and you two laughed together. “But I actually like the idea of you grabbing me and kissing me all the time.”

“Good.” He said assertively “because that is all I’m going to do from now on.”

You two kissed again. And again. And again. You could kiss him all night long and you would still want more. Dancing and kissing like the night will never end doesn’t seem such a bad idea. If you felt like a princess before, now you found your prince charming, and this might be the beginning of your happily ever after.


End file.
